


Tattoo

by posey11



Series: Tattoo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa finds out about Scott's tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

He felt like he could practically see the flames coming out of her eyes. They were wide as dinner plates and her jaw just about hit the floor.

"What the hell is that!?" Melissa yelled so loud it almost brought their house down.

Scott had made the mistake of quickly running downstairs for a glass of water, wearing a sleeveless shirt. The black bands on his upper arm were on display like never before.

"For your sake, that better be painted with sharpie, Scott!" Melissa all but ran towards her son and seized his arm. She rubbed her thumb across his tattoo, hoping to see it smudge.

"How could you do this?! More importantly, _who_ did this?!" Melissa yelled, absolutely exasperated.

"Mom, please stop yelling." Scott said with a slight laugh.

"Scott, this is not funny!" She rubbed her temples, "How could you even get this done? You're underage, legally you need my approval."

He braced himself, "Yeah, uh, a friend of a friend did it."

Melissa's face was blank, "Please tell me it was at a legitimate shop."

"It was at a shop."

"Are you lying to me?"

Scott looked at his feet.

"SCOTT!" His mother yelled, "How could you do something so risky?! Do you even know of the diseases you could get from getting a tattoo from someone who isn't a professional?!"

"Mom, he knew what he was doing, okay? I'm fine, I swear!"

"I'm not happy about this at all. You're marked for life now. I wish you could have at least waited until you were 18. Or until I'm dead."

"Mom!" Scott groaned.

"I just don't want to see it, okay? Go cover up."

Scott turned and walked up the stairs; he could feel Melissa's stare on his back. He turned, "You have to admit, it looks pretty cool."

"You're lucky your grandmother isn't here to see it. She would slap the ink from your arm. Now, get upstairs before I ground you!"

Scott laughed and ran to his bedroom to put on a proper t-shirt. Melissa watched him disappear into the hallway and sighed.

"What am I gonna do with this kid?" She laughed to herself, _"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess."_ She thought and placed her hand over her hip where underneath her jeans and top was a small, but faded, butterfly tattoo.


End file.
